Fairy Tail's Secret Santa Game
by lavawings
Summary: Christmas 1-shot. The guild is having a Christmas party & week before the party everyone pick a person to get a present for, aka the secret Santa Game. Not everyone liked who they got. Solution, trade & thats what they do. But who trades & who didn't. & why? Fin out in Fairy Tail's Secret Santa Game! Nalu. My 1st 1-shot, rewritten!


Fairy Tail's Secret Santa Game!

 **Natsu Pov.:**

It was a snowy Christmas evening as Happy and I walked to the guild. "So Natsu, who did you get for secret Santa," Happy asked.

"I had Gray," I replied grumpily, "So I traded mine with Juvia cause I hate that ice princess."

"So who did you get from Juvia," Happy asked and he grinned.

"Lucy, of course," I replied with a proud grin.

"Cool," Happy said, "Lucy and I traded. She gave me Carla."

"Who did you give to Lucy," I asked.

"Can't say, sorry," Happy replied with a smirk.

"Phh… Whatever," I said as I crossed my arms, "So what did you get Carla?"

"I got her a fish," Happy responded with a childlike grin.

 **Lucy Pov.:**

"Can't believe I got Erza," Levy said as we left the library, "I tired to trade with Pantherlily for Gajeel but he refused."

"Well I was able to trade Carla for Natsu with Happy," I said as we walked along the snowy street.

"How sweet," Levy responded with an all too knowing giggle and I blushed as I smiled, "What did you get him?"

"You know how Natsu told a story about where it was Santa and a dragon not reindeer," I said and Levy nodded, "Well, I had Happy tell me the story and I made it into a picture book with Reedus's help on drawing the pictures."

"Thats so cool," Levy replied as we headed to the guild.

"So what did you get Erza," I asked.

"A year's worth of cake," Levy replied.

"That pour bakery," I said then we laughed as Juvia walked over.

"Hey, whats everyone talking about," Juvia asked.

"Oh, how Levy is going to put a baker out of business because of her for a gift for Erza," I replied in-between my laughter.

"Yes, but I'm sure Erza will be very happy with it," Juvia replied with nod of her head.

"So who did you get," I asked Juvia.

"Grrrray," Juvia answered, "I had someone else but I traded for my Gray."

"So what did you get Gray," I asked.

Juvia turned to me and she glared as she asked, "Why do you want to know, did you get Gray a gift, Love rival."

"No," I said, "I was just curious. Thats all. I'm not interested in Gray, I've got someone else that I like."

"Ya… It's Natsu," Levy replied with a nudge and I blushed, again. 'I wish Levy would stop teasing me,' I thought as we made our way to the guild.

 **Natsu Pov.:**

I walked into the guild and I saw magic snow falling, a 10 foot tall Christmas tree covered in rainbow lights and blue, green, gold, and red round ornaments, and a magic flying Santa with reindeer. 'Santa doesn't use reindeer, he uses a red fire dragon like Igneel,' I thought as I watched the Santa fly around until I noticed a depressed Gray's head on the bar. I walked over to Gray and said, "Hey icily pants, whats the matter?"

"I can't believe, agg… I got her, why… No trade… So I got… I can't believe it," Gray mumbled.

"Hey popsicle, snowflake… Gray," I said, yelling Gray's name, as I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Oh hey Natsu, Merry Christmas," Gray replied while he looked like a zombie.

"Whats wrong with you, man," I asked.

"I'm Juvia's secret Santa," Gray answered.

"I see," I replied with a smirk and Gray groaned.

"And since she likes to stalk me, I know what she wants, but I don't give her that," Gray spoke as he stared off.

"Oh come on, one kiss isn't going to kill you," I responded and Gray banged his head.

"Oh yes it could," Gray said.

"For all you know, it may be amazing and guys might start dating," I retorted and Gray grunted.

"Whatever," Gray said as he sat up, "So who did you get?"

"Lucy," I replied and Gray smirked.

"What did you get her," Gray asked.

"A promise ring," I replied, "The guy at the shop gave me the promise ring without the stones or cravings. I found and welded a red ruby and a blue gem to the ring and carved our names into it."

"Wow, you went all out for her," Gray spoke with surprise.

"Yea, it will be worth it if she becomes my girlfriend," I replied as I lean back in my chair.

"Yea, she probably will," Gray responded as he went into deep thought.

Then the guild doors opened and I heard Lucy say, "Man, it's so cold."

I ran over to Lucy and grabbed her and said, "Here l'll warm you."

 **Lucy Pov.:**

I felt Natsu's heat warm me up and I blushed for the third time today. "Alright, now that everyone is here," Mirajane shouted, "Let the secret Santa gift giving began."

"Hey Juvia, come over here," Gray called from where he was sitting and Juvia made a beeline straight for Gray.

"Merry Christmas," I heard Gray say and a moment later I heard Juvia gasped.

"Oh Gray," Juvia yelled, then I saw her put mistletoe above her and Gray. After that, I watched as Juvia and Gray kissed, it went from a soft unwanted kiss (only on Gray's side) to a deep romantic kiss.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered and I turned away from the love scene to him.

"Yes, Natsu," I replied as I started into his ink like eyes.

"Merry Christmas," Natsu said as he gave me a small box with red wrapping paper and blue ribbon.

I unwrapped it, opened it and inside was a ring with red and blue stones and our names carved in it and I mummble, "Oh Natsu…"

"Lucy its a promise ring that I made," Natsu said then he grabbed my hand, "Lucy will you be my girlfriend?"

I stared at Natsu with shock then said, "Yes." After that he kissed me.

"Thank you," He said after we broke apart. Then I pulled out a small 10 inch by 8 inch box that was wrapped in red paper and topped with a dark blue bow and swirled dark blue ribbon.

 **Natsu Pov.:**

"Merry Christmas, Natsu," Lucy said and she handed me a gift wrapped in red paper and topped with a dark blue bow and swirled dark blue ribbon. I unwrapped the gift and I saw a book titled Santa and the Dragon.

"Did you make this," I asked.

"Yes." Lucy replied with a smile, "Do you like it?"

"This is the best gift anyone has given me," I said as I scooped her up and brought her into a hug, "I love it, thank you, Luce.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu," Lucy whispered into my ear.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy," I replied in a whisper, then we lip locked again.


End file.
